My Lover is Italian
by a-m-b-e-r-13-3
Summary: Ludwig has feelings for Feli, and doesn't know how to cope with them; Gilbert finds this out and the games begin. But there's something darker lurking beneath this fluffy surface.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Hetalia. I also am NOT a regular updater. Just thought I would let you guys know this ahead of time. Another thing, the rating may change later in the you send me flames for any reasons, I will delete them. So please don't send hate; send me some LOVE!

Couples/parings of this story: Ludwig/Feliciano among others

**WARNING!**

This story contains slight boy X boy. If you don't like this, then DON'T read. It's as simple as that.

Now if you're all good with boy X boy, let's get on with the story!

Italy. AKA, Feliciano Vargas. A man no, a boy. Who is addicted to pasta and sleeping pretty much next to me. He is a happy go lucky type of person. That's his problem though. All he seems to know when it comes to fighting is surrendering. He's always coming to me when he is in doubt. Why can't he just grow up and learn how to fight for himself. _Sigh_. Then again, I don't mind it. I don't understand why either. Sure he can be annoying most of the time but, who doesn't' have their moments. I know that I have my moments. There is something about him though, that makes me want him near me.

When I first became allies with Feliciano, I felt like my heart was meant to be next to his. Of course I didn't want to believe it at first. He was a complete stranger. From day one though, he's been by my side (even in my own bed). After a while though, he became my best friend and I got use to it. I want him to be more then that. But, I don't remember ever feeling like this for someone before. It just feels so right. I don't even know what to do about it. I've wanted to tell him for what seems to be forever now. I don't know how or even where to start. Should I tell him in person, write a letter, or just let him figure it out? _Sigh._

"Well, sitting on your ass on your sofa with your legs and arms crossed won't get you anywhere, now will it?"

What the hell, "Big bruder, when did you get here? Wait, what are you talking about?" He nearly made me jump out of my skin.

How did he get into my house with out me knowing it? Wait, crap, was I talking out loud?

"Oh, it's only been a few minutes. I was here long enough to hear you ask yourself how you should tell someone something though. So, West, who is it?"

"Who's what?" STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! He knows when I play stupid. He's my older bruder ja but, I can't tell him the truth yet.

"Don't act like you don't know. Who is it that you can't tell him something?"

Oh great now I've really done it. What the hell am I going to tell him?

"It's no one, don't worry about it." I said while getting up and heading towards my kitchen. I hope that he won't try pushing the subject on.

"Would you like something to eat?" Standing in front of my stove with a pan and eggs trying to make us some breakfast. It's hard to make eggs when someone is staring you down. Gilbert can be a little weird when it comes to others and their feelings. He once found Elizaveta in the middle of the woods nearly naked after a battle. He told me that he felt so stupid that day. I can't believe he thought she was a man at first. It doesn't surprise me though. He grew up around nothing but men. Then there are the questions he asks. Like….

"Does it have anything to do with Feliciano West?" I whipped my head to look at him. I might have given myself whiplash.

"Uh…" No, no, no. This is not good. I can feel the blood rushing to my face. This is not how I wanted to start my mourning out.

"N-no, why would it be him for?" I can't look at him now. My face must be the shade of a tomato. GREAT! That bastard; sitting at MY table. With a smirk on his face, I can tell by the way he's giggling to himself. Why did he have to bring up my Feli for? I'm sure he did it on purpose.

_Does he already know that I have feelings for Feliciano?_

Getting up from his blasted seat, he comes right next to me with a jump in his step. Hmph, sometimes he reminds me of a little school girl with a secret to tell, I swear. He tried to look me in the face with his betty little red eyes. He failed miserably though.

"Oh, come on West, why are you so shy all of a sudden, hmmm? Oh, could it be that you, oh I don't know, you have some sort of feelings for this young Italian.

"Oh, like you don't have feelings for…." SMACK! My hand is now on my mouth. OH SHIT! I can't believe that slipped!

"I was only picking on you West but, aha, I don't believe it. You do have feelings for him!"

"Shut up!"

"What was that West, I couldn't quit hear you."

"I said SHUT UP."

"Oh, don't be like that brother, speaking of the little Italian, where is he? Hehehe. Doesn't he usually stay here for the night?"

"Ja he does normally stay here for the night. But, his bruder Romano was in town so he stayed with him for the night."

Ten to fifteen minutes went by with nothing but the sizzle of an egg on the stove.

"Where you lonely last night without him?"

"What?" Here it comes. The joke almost every buddy says when they find out that someone has a crush on someone else.

"Nothing other than you missed your "lover" last night. Aha."

"There is nothing going on between us. And you're an arsch, you do know that right?"

"Eh, it's a job of an older bruder, even if we are just countries."

He's right. We are just that, countries. We have been around for god knows how long. But, who knows how long we will still be here. We could live for many more centuries', or, next week could be our doom day. Either way, we may never know. That's why I fear the day that's called, tomorrow.

"Wait, what do you mean there is nothing going on between you two?"

"It's exactly what it sounds. We are not a couple. I don't even know if Feli feels the same way." We now are both at the table eating away at our eggs and sipping away at our beer that I got from the fridge.

"If he didn't feel the same way towards you, then why does he act the way he does? Or why would he even let you kiss him on the check when you guys greet each other?"

"I don't know it's true that I'm the only one who greets him like that but, everything else he does, he does to Japan."

"Really, hmmm, I wonder…"

"Ve~, Doitsu I'm back."

"Speaking of the devil"

"Feli, in the kitchen." Great, what will big brother do now?

"Say a word to him about what you just found out, I will punch you in the throat. Got it?"

"Yea, yea, I heard you."

"Oh, Doitsu. I, oh, hello Gilbert. I didn't know you where here."

"It's ok Feliciano, join us please. How was your night without Ludwig hmmm?"

THAT GIGGALING BASTERED! He's mocking me! If only looks could kill right now.

"Ve ~, thank you. It was…different. It's been a while since I left Ludwig's house for the night. It was ok though."

"Oh, is that so? Did you miss him?" Him and that god damn grin. He knows I hate that look. He's lucky Feli is sitting across form me. I would have hit that smirk right off of his smug face right about now.

"Ve ~ I did, I did. Fratello kept kicking me in my sleep though. He kept asking for Antonio."

"Ah! So you two missed each other? Isn't that nice West?"

"Ve~ Luddy missed me!"

"Ja, ja, I did, I did."

Duh, of course I did. It's been to long since I've been alone. I don't ever want to be alone again. Last night was bad enough. Tossing and turning all night. I don't even want to imagine what it might be like without my Feli next to me.

Feli and bruder started chit-chatting while I toke their plates and walked over to the sink. They first talked about work. Then they went form work to the weather. They talked and talked for I don't even know how long. All the while I stayed quiet and to myself.

"Um Luddy, are you feeling alright?"

"Huh, I feel fine. Who do you ask?"

"You haven't said much since Feliciano got back and you look a little red in the face to me." Huh, when did he care about my well being? Wait, he's up to something.

"Hey Feliciano, don't you agree his face is red."

Feli didn't answer him though. Instead he got up from his seat and stood right in front of me. He started brushing away the bangs that were in my eyes. He started pulling my face toward his.

"Feli, what are you….hey wait a…"

It's too late. He closed his eyes and leaned up on his tip toes. Then his forehead is already up against mine. Oh GOD, now I'm sure my face could be mistaken for a tomato!

"Ve~ it doesn't feel like you have a fever but, still. I'll be right back." With that, Feli was off, going to the bathroom in the upstairs hall way.

"Aw that's was so sweet. You should see your face. Aha."

"SHUT UP GILBERT!"

"Oh West! It's not my fault you're becoming a man right before my eyes. I couldn't be any more proud."

"Give it a rest Bruder." It's to damn early in the mourning for this.

"**Ve~ Luddy, I can't find the thermometer. Did you use it recently**?"

"**Try the bedroom Feli, I'm sure it couldn't have gone far!"**

"Hey West. What if Feliciano did like you? What would you do?"

"What the hell bruder? I-I don't know what I would do."

"Wanna know what I think you would do?"

"No I don't want to know."

"I think you would," `_**BEER. Can't get enough of it. Beer. How we really love it. BEER. Makes me feel like a Man.'**_

__"Damn that bustard! It's Francis, I'll be right back."

"Ja, ja, just don't do anything stupid Bruder."

Bruder left me here in the kitchen going who knows where. _Sigh. _Well, I guess I could always help Feli find that damn thermometer. Knowing him, I'm surprised he hasn't given up yet.

Walking out into the hall way heading to the stairs, I'm about halfway up the stairs when all I hear is pat, pat, pat coming from up stairs.

"Doitsu, doitsu, I found the WHAAAAA!"

"OH NO FELI!"

He slammed into me knocking me over, we both go down the stairs. Next thing I know I'm on my back and Feli is on top of me.

"Ow, Feli, are you alright?"

"Ve~ I'm ok, thanks to you. Are you alright though?"

Before I could answer him, guess who bursts into the hall way.

"Are you guys alright, I heard yelling and. Aw aha. I have to get going. So I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone for a while. Bye!" With that said he dashed off to my door.

"**You're so not awesome Gilbert!**"

"**Oh West that hurt!**" Thank god he is gone.

"Ve~ Luddy, who are the _lovebirds_?"

"Feli, can you please get off of me?"

_It's going to be a long day today._

Well that's the first chapter. Thanks for reading. The song for Gilbert's cell is Adam Sandler's Beer song.


End file.
